In recent occurrence of technical development, a navigation system conventionally used independently as a single unit is connected to, for example, an information network for navigating a vehicle or similar purposes. Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-316385 discloses this type of vehicle navigation system.
However, an information receiving side of the information network includes various kinds of mobile devices, such as a personal computer (PC), a cellular phone, a personal digital assistance (PDA), and a display terminal of a navigation system. Therefore, the information suitably received by the personal computer does not necessarily fit into a cellular phone. That is, for example, a low resolution and a smaller size of a display on the cellular phone does not provide good usability to a user of the cellular phone. As a result, contents service provider (CSP) can not successfully provide a useful feature of the contents to the user of the information network. Further, the contents of the CSP are not equally adapted for the use in the mobile devices such as the display terminal of the navigation system or the like.